1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna modules, particularly to a miniaturized antenna module and a portable electronic device using the antenna module.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are usually assembled inside a portable electronic device to send and receive signals. The antennas often occupy a large amount of space within the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.